Secret Past
by ke23
Summary: a long time ago Itachi and Sakura met.What will happen if they meet again? And why does Sasuke want Sakura? Is it because Itachi likes her as well? Read to find out which one gets the Cherry Blossom first.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno,now an Anbu Captain on a members have been spotted a couple miles away from accepted the mission but she didnt expect to see

_Him._

It was Sasuke Uchiha with his New Team Taka i think that's what it was called whatever im so over him hes so full of himself i better tell Naruto that hes around our area.(A/N:Naruto is the Hokage he finally reached his dreams).Lets see there probably here to come and attack Konoha there heading straight toward was about to turn to head back to the village but was caught by Karin sensing her went behind her.

"It seems we have an Anbu ready to go to the Hokage"Sasuke said in an irritating voice.

"Damn right im going to the Hokage my mission here is done"Sakura said hoping that Sasuke would recognize her didnt work out to much so she untied her hair that was in a face still hidden under her mask."Its sad that you dont remember old teammates"Sakura said as she untied her hair letting it fall on her face.

"Sakkuuraa it cant be your to weak to be Anbu"He said in a shocked tone.

"Lots of things have changed since you left the village and you wont even believe who is the Captain of Anbu"

"No it cant be you deep down inside your still that weak girl that would always get knocked out in everyfight"

"Want to test that out Sasuke if i can land one punch on you you'll leave and if i dont you were right and i'll let you attack Konoha"

"That seems fair"Sasuke said getting his katana was in a went toward Sasuke while Sasuke was laughing thinking that it was going to be easy to defeat the blink of an eye Sakura sent Sasuke flying toward a was smiling until she heard an awful screeching noise.

"Eeee HOW DARE YOU JURT SASUKE!"Karin said/screeched.

"Your stupid arent you?You want to end up like him?Then i keep talking and ill rock your world bitch"Sakura said turning her head to Sasuke.

"Ha Uchiha looks like i win now leave i'll be sure to tell Naruto you said hi oh and tell Itachi i said hi"Sakura winked at him while cherry blossoms were gathering at her feet and in the two seconds she was gone.

* * *

At the Hokage tower

"Naruto its me Sakura i finished the mission"

"Hey Sakura what is it"Naruto said.

"The mission was a success and you'll never believe who i saw"

"Let me guess it was Sasuke"

"How did you know?"

"Ugh hello im not Hokage for no reason i can sense his chakra"

"Well it seems they wont be doing anything for quiet a while"

"Why is that Sakura?"

"I knocked Sasuke out we made a deal and i won"

"Ah well if thats all your excused"

"Yes Naruto"

* * *

I wonder if Sasuke will tell Itachi i said been the longest since Itachi and i have talked.

_Flashback_

_I was running not looking back.I was 5 at the time and my pink hair is what gave me away and the fact that i fell over a tree root.2 guys grabbed me a kunai at my neck but surprisingly nothing cut me i looked up and saw an Anbu knocking the 2 men turned around and looked at me which made me even more scared as his eyes where red i was getting up ready to run if i needed too but stopped as the Anbu picked me up and was taking me back to the village.I saw that he was part of the Uchiha Clan by the symbol on his back._

_"Thank you sir but i can walk on my own"_

_"I think not im pretty sure you broke your leg"He told me._

_"Can i ask you something?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Whats your name?"_

_"Itachi Uchiha,Whats your name?"_

_"Sakura Haruno"_

_"Why were you getting chased?"_

_"They said i would make an excellent lab rat for a man named Orochimaru"_

_"Ah Orochimaru is an evil man all i can tell you is to not go near that man"_

_"Well thank you for saving me"_

_"No problem" _

_End of Flashback_

Ah Itachi thats how we first meet you saving me from Orochimaru's henchmen.I wish you would come back to Konoha but i know that is not a possibility.I wonder if you still remember me.

* * *

Itachi P.O.V

Sasuke got to the Akatsuki base angry i wonder gave me the meanest look ever it made poor Tobi scared and scarred for go to his room.

"Aye Sasuke do you have sec?"

"Go away Itachi"Sasuke said but the door opened and Itachi appeared.

"Why you look so angry did Sasuke get beat up?"

"No its something that she said that is bothering me"

"Oh it was a she what did she say"

"She told me to tell you she said hi and winked"

"Oh who was it though"

"My ex-teammate Sakura Haruno"

* * *

**Authors note: **Ah a new story hopefully this one goes nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi P.O.V

"Oh" I said wide eyed remembering that the winking thing was between them and only them.

"How do you know Sakura,Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"Crap i knew he was going to ask that"I thought in my head. "I saved her from some guys a long time ago and we became friends"

"I see,stay away from her Itachi shes mine"Sasuke said.

"Foolish little brother what makes you think I would stay away from the gorgeous Cherry Blossom?"

"I'll kill you if you get close to Sakura"

"It was your mistake that you never paid attention to Sakura when she was younger so I took your place and Sakura and I are way better friends then you'll ever be with her"

Sasuke tsked knowing that what Itachi was saying was true Sasuke never did pay attention to Sakura when they were little and now Itachi is the one that holds her heart.

"Well Itachi im not giving up on Sakura make the best Brother win" Sasuke told me.

"I see your not going to give up on The Cherry Blossom so prepare to get heart broken because Sakura has been mine since the longest" I told him while I left his room thinking of Sakura.

* * *

At Konoha (Sakura P.O.V)

"You wanted to see me again,Naruto?" I asked Naruto.

"Yes Sakura I am sending you to an S-rank mission its to spy on the Akatsuki to see what they do before the reek havoc on villages when you come back to the village be sure to tell me everything that happened" Naruto told me.i

"Yes I'll be leaving in an hour now if you excuse me I'll be leaving" I told him.

Finally I will be able to see Itachi been so long What if he doesn't remember the mission comes first I have to make sure I don't get captured and stuff like that.

I went straight home to pack for the mission the faster I got to Akatsuki base the faster I get to see I was done packing I left the village and followed the directions Naruto gave first I was thinking stupid Naruto gave me wrong directions until I saw a blonde guy with the Akatsuki cloak.I remember him hes the one that attacked Gaara and his partner I killed him what was his name again oh yeah Sasori.I'm just going to sit here and watch what they do on there free time.I took a seat on a tree branch and made myself comfortable to watch and see if I can recognize any Akatsuki members other than Itachi and Deidara.I hid my chakra so they wouldnt know I was there but I was already caught by the man I wanted to see the most

Itachi.

"Watcha doing here Sakura?" He asked me.

"Just watching the Akatsuki and hoping to see you" I told him with a smile watching a smirk crossing his face.

"Ahh I see well Sakura you know if the others catch you,you'll be screwed"

"Yes I noticed but your the one that caught me what are you going to do now"

"I actually don't know what would you like to do Sakura"

"Wow the great almighty Itachi doesn't know what to do for once in his life! I don't know what we can do its been so long since we've seen each other hasn't it?"

"Yes like years ago Sakura I miss all the times we had together but you were to little to understand how much I cared for you"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come back but I knew that wasn't going to be a possibility since you killed your clan"

"Yeah but your the only one that knows the truth not even Sasuke knows and he is my brother and he still hates me"

"Well since you left and killed the clan he was a dick to everyone that tried to help him that ass whole didn't know what he had I had no one there for me when my parents died during a mission all I had was two people Naruto and Tsunade,Naruto is like my brother that I never had and Tsunade is my motherly figure after my parents died its hard to talk about because im still not over the fact of there passing but that's life you see people die everyday" I told him one the brink of crying my eyes out thinking of my parents.

"Wow no one really understands how much it hurts losing parents in the ninja world but what can you do about its life being a ninja is hard imagine your the one killing your parents but you cant kill that one special person even though they end up hating you for the rest .?docid=21022028 there life"

"Yeah but that's why I can tell you because you dealt with things like this i'm not use to handling things on my own but what can you do about it nothing but keep moving forward"

"That's all you have to do Cherry Blossom" Itachi told me while he was coming closer to me our lips far centimeters away from each other that's when we kissed his tongue begging for entrance to come fight with my tongue to see which one is more dominant .Its been so long since Itachi and I have talked like this its good to get everything out of your system.

"Itachi do you love me?"

"Yes, Sakura I do love you the question is do you love me too?"

"Of course I love you I'd be lost without you" When I finished saying that someone was looking for Itachi and I recognized the voice it was none other than looked like he had something important on his mind.

"I'll be back Sakura it looks like the Akatsuki is having a meeting"

"Okay i'll stay here and wait"

* * *

At Akatsuki meeting room (Itachi P.O.V.)

"Well what took you so long Itachi?" Pein asked.

"Hn" I said.

"Well we should continue on with the meeting we have to attack Konoha" Pein said.

"What we cant attack Konoha especially when Naruto is the Hokage now and knows how to control the Nine Tails now!" Sasuke said. "It would be suicidal for us"

"I agree with Sasuke on this one,yeah" Deidara said.

"I don't care we have to get that Tailed Beast its the only one we haven't captured" Pein said. "Itachi what do you think we should do?"

"We shouldn't attack Konoha because knowing the Leaf Village they wont step down when it comes to fighting and what Sasuke said its suicidal for us"

"I see well I'll be thinking of what you guys said and we will have another meeting like this once I have made up my mind,you may leave now"

Everyone stormed out muttering things of what would happen if we did end up attacking Konoha.I on the other hand was looking where I left kept her word and stayed there.

"Ah there you are Itachi I thought you left me here all alone" She told me.

"No I would never leave you without saying goodbye to you"

"So what was the meeting about?" Sakura asked me.

"Are you just asking me this because you have to go tell the village about this? Is all this that your doing because of your mission?" I asked her surprised that she would ask me that question.

"No how can you think that? You know what I think it would be better if I left and never see you again" She said while some cherry blossoms gathered her and she was gone by the time the cherry blossoms where gone.

I'm such an idiot now I may never see her again why did I have to tell her that. I thought before I left to go into my room.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay new chapter is up its about time I finished this chapter. Well enjoy people.


	3. Chapter 3

At Konoha Sakura P.O.V.

As Sakura Haruno left Itachi and went to Konoha she was thinking of her actions earlier. Sakura asked herself what was I thinking oh yeah I wasn't thinking i'm so stupid now I won't be able to see or talk to Itachi ever again and its all my fault. Why would I ask him that knowing that was my mission he probably thought I was using him. Well i'll just tell Naruto that I was almost caught and that they were doing normal stuff like going on missions.

"Oh hey Sakura what are you doing here so early I thought you wouldn't return until tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Well I was almost caught and I didn't feel like fighting because i'm pretty sure they would all gain up on me and attack me."

"I see so what information did you get?"

"They did nothing but go on missions like usual and recking havok."

"Oh well Sakura do you want to go on a mission right now or one tomorrow?"

"I'll get one tomorrow right now you and me need rest and tell Hinata I said hi"

"Alright Sakura i'll tell her you said hi i'm pretty sure that will make her happy you guys haven't talked since a while."

"Well ive been busy but when i have time i'll visit her see you tomorrow Naruto"

That's when Sakura left the Hokage building and went straight home. When she opened the door she ran to her room and cried on a pillow saying how much she hates her life.

* * *

Akatsuki base Itachi P.O.V.

Fuck why am I such a retard why did I even tell her that! She probably hates me with all her heart im going to go apologize to her. Hopefully she accepts it.

3 hours later

Wow its so easy to come into Konoha it used to be a lot harder when I was a kid there slacking off. I sensed for her chakra and found it I went straight to her apartment and found her sleeping but then I realized she wasn't asleep because she turned her head around and gave me a look that gave the great mighty Itachi Uchiha shivers done his spine.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" She spat at me.

I sat down on her bed."I'm here because I wanted to apologize to you for telling you all that mean stuff you didn' deserve that and I wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart." I said while I was getting up to leave until she got up and hugged me behind my back.

"Don't leave Itachi I'm the one who should apologize because I asked you a stupid question and I love you too."

We kissed after we both apologized to each other. It felt good that we made up.

"Well Itachi it would be better if you left I don't want you getting caught-" she was stopped when his lips went to hers and they made out peacefully and what happens happens. (A/N:I think you get the picture ^^).

* * *

In the morning! (Sakura P.O.V.)

I was stretching and I turned my head around and saw Itachi he looked at peace when hes asleep maybe I should make us breakfast.

But a knock went on my door oh shit Itachi is still here what am I going to tell them.

"Itachi" I whispered in his ear.

...

"No answer huh" I went to my bathroom got a cup of water and splashed it on his face. That got his attention.

"Ugh Sakura why did you do that?"

"You have to leave someone is at the door and -well you get the picture"

"See you later than Sakura" Itachi said before he left.

After he left I went to the door and answered it,it was a Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what do you need?"

"Naruto asked me to get you"

"Oh let me get ready and i'll be right over there. Would you like to come in sensei?"

"No thank you I have to go I have a mission to go to."

"See you soon then good luck sensei"

I closed the door and got ready. Then went to the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura just the person I wanted to see."

"What is it Naruto?"

"The hospital has a lot of injured people can you go help them out and i'll be putting you in charge of it"

"Sure I am a medic nin so I would never refuse to help people"

"Alright Sakura good luck with everything"

"Yeah"

I went to the hospital and there at least 20 injured.

"Someone get me medical equipment asap i'm in charge and if you don't believe me ask The Hokage." I told one of the nurses.

"Right away mam" the nurse responded.

"Why are there so many injured?"

"They went on a mission and were attacked by the Akatsuki"

"Oh well send me in the next patient"

"Right this moment"

I was shocked to see the person that was injured next it was none other than Shikamaru it broke my heart to see him in that like the older brother I always wanted but never had.

"Im going to need you to take off your shirt Shikamaru to see if you have any cuts on your back or chest."

"Okay"

"How did you get all these injuries Shikamaru" Seeing all the scars and cuts on his back and chest as I assumed.

"Choji,Ino and I went on a mission to Suna to give Gaara a scroll from Naruto and on our way back we got attacked by an Akatsuki member"

"Do you know which member it was?"

"It was Hidan and Kakuzu they got Ino to but Choji grabbed her before they can do any real damage to her"

"I see well im done healing you Shikamaru you should be more careful when you go on missions"

"Thanks Sakura take care now"

"Bye"

After her shift at the hospital she was drained of went to Ichihraku Ramen shop and got herself she sat down she saw Neji eating some ramen by himself that's weird hes usually with Tenten she might be on a mission then so she went over to where he was and I pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Hey Neji long time no talk huh?"

"Yeah s o how have you been?" Neji said with a sad tone.

"What's wrong Neji why do you sound so sad?"

"I'm not sad or anything just that Tenten got pregnant and I don't know how i'm going to provide for us sure I got the Hyuuga clan but I don't want to live there anymore with the damn Elders in there"

"I see but Neji your the one that got her pregnant so all you can do is support each other and if you ever need me i'll be here for both of you" I said with a smile.

"Thanks for your support Sakura"

"Your welcome what can I say your like another big brother to me"

"Well i'll see you later take care of Tenten"

"Yeah I sure will especially since she's pregnant" Neji replied.

After my belly was full I went home to sleep and to see left a note saying that he had an Akatsuki meeting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night but its okay I don't mind I need to get my rest anyway. After that I took a shower and fell asleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and i added a cute couple NejiTen. Oh and i'll be making a new story soon it will be a high school fic. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi P.O.V.

When I got back to the Akatsuki base everything seemed so quiet. It was because Deidara was on a mission no wonder I didn't hear explosions anymore. But my trouble came when Sasuke went over to talk to me.

"Where were you at brother?" He asked me.

"None of your business"

"It seems you went to go visit Sakura am I right?"

"Why do you care so much if I did went to go see her?"

"I told you that I am interested in her Itachi!"

"Not my problem you didn't pay attention to her when you had the chance now why don't you go to your little team Sasuke"

"Damn you Itachi" Sasuke told me before he left. I think he knows he cant get Sakura anymore"

I remember when Sakura was getting bullied by some little kids because of her big forehead.

_Flashback_

_"Look if it isn't big forehead girl." a little boy teased with his buddies._

_"Leave me alone I haven't done nothing to you!" Sakura shouted at them tears forming in her eyes._

_"What you gonna do about it? Drown me in your tears ha you stupid little girl" The main kid said going towards her._

_"What are you going to do?" she asked._

_"Oh I don't know maybe i'll hit you a couple of times so you can learn your place" he said while he grabbed her hair and punched her cheek. He let go of her hair._

_"Hey Toshi I think you went to far by hitting her" a kid said._

_"Serves her right she needs to learn her place" Toshi replied._

_I was going to my house when I stepped upon this. The pink hair got my attention and it was that little girl I rescued a couple of days ago._

_"What are you guys doing?" I asked the boy._

_"Nothing we were just seeing how she was doing we found her on the floor" Toshi said._

_"I don't like being lied to boys. Do your parents not teach you to respect little girls? You better leave right now while you have the chance and if you don't I will hurt you."_

_The little boys ran away like I told them too. I went of to Sakura if I remembered her name right to see if she was okay._

_"Thank you" she whispered while trying to stand up._

_"Try not to stand up"_

_"I'm fine just leave me alone I want to go home"_

_I was shocked i'm over here trying to help her and shes telling me to leave her alone._

_"I think not if I didn't come to help you who knows what could of happened to you!"_

_"I said thank you"_

_"Your welcome tell me where you live so I can take you to your house"_

_"I live right there" She said pointing a finger towards the Haruno compound._

_I picked her up and sat her on top of my shoulders. I started to wonder why no one liked her that much. Everytime I saw her she was getting herself into trouble._

_"Who come you get bullied Sakura?"_

_"They make fun of my big forehead and my pink hair."_

_"I don't see nothing wrong with that"_

_"At least someone gets it"_

_"Well how would you like it if I became your friend Sakura that way you don't get bullied."_

_"Thanks Itachi I would love to be your friend as well."_

_End of flashback._

My thoughts left me and I started to go back to my room until an Akatsuki meeting was was already in the meeting room.

"I finally made my choice and we will not attack Konoha yet because right now there on guard and it will be a little bit hard to get the Nine Tails out of the Hokage." Pein said.

"So what now what are we going to do during the meantime Pein?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know do whatever in the meantime besides killing each other we need all of the Akatsuki members alive you guys are dismissed" Pein said while exiting the room.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

I started to feel a little bit sick. What if I was pregnant I don't remember Itachi wearing a condom. My greatest fears became reality when I bought a pregnancy test and saw a little plus sign. I Sakura Haruno is now pregnant with Itachi Uchiha's baby. How am I going to tell Itachi I was pregnant.

* * *

**Authors note: I know its short compared to the other chapters but I finally got chapter four up after a while. Review. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura P.O.V

At first I was shocked to see that I was pregnant its been a week since Itachi and I did it, but I missed my period. I closed my eyes and put my left hand over my stomach and I felt a little chakra right in the center of my stomach where a baby would usually be. How could this happen to me I was pregnant with a criminals baby there's only one thing I can do and that's to tell Naruto that i'm leaving the Leaf Village. The only down fall to that is that he will ask me why I'm leaving and I'll just tell him the truth that i'm pregnant but he might think that I got raped when I did the Akatsuki mission so I'll tell him i'm prego with an Uchiha's kid and he'll think it be Sasuke wait til I tell him its some other Uchiha crap i'm fucked I thought to myself while walking to the Hokage office.

At the Hokage Office (dun dun)

I knocked on the door before to see if he was there or if anyone else was in there.

"Hold up for a while I'll be right with you" Naruto said.

"Kay" I replied back.

Kakashi walked out of his office.

"Hi Sakura" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how have you been?"

"Alright just on my way to a mission"

"Okay talk to you later Sensei" I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah just you know time of the month-"

"Say no more don't want to hear what you women go through"

"You whimp" I said laughing while giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Bye Sakura"

"Bye Kakashi-sensei"

After I became a Jounin Kakashi went to be Anbu again saying that his little ninja's are all grown up.I gave him a shock when I asked him if her could train me to be an Anbu but he didn't deny his only female student saying that this could make up for our old days when he didn't have faith in me. It didn't bother me when he said that I knew I used to be the weakest link in the team.

"Who's next?" Naruto yelled across the room.I entered the room and and closed the door.

"I see your still loud as you used to be Naruto" I said remebering the old days.

'Yeah some things will never change so what do you need Sakura?"

"I'm want to leave the village"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me I want to leave the village"

"But why Sakura I already lost Sasuke I don't want to lose you too"

"Its not like I want to but I have to"

"No you don't just tell me why Sakura I promise I will do anything for you to stay your like the sister I never had"

"I can't tell you,you would be ashamed of what I did" Naruto got up and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Please don't leave me"He said while crying and that did it I cryed with him. "Just tell me why you want to leave I'll make everything better. He went back to his seat while he gave me a chair so we can sit down and talk.

"I'm pregnant with Itachi Uchiha's baby"

"Wait don't you mean your pregnant with Sasuke's kid not Itachi's?"

"No I know Itachi is the father that's why I want to leave what will happen when the Village finds out i'm pregnant especially with a Criminals kid?"

"How did this happen Sakura"

"It happened last week"

"Omg was it when I send you to the Akatsuki did he rape you?"

"No he didn't can we not go to the details it happened last week and that's why i'm leaving"

"You can't leave"

"There's no other choice the baby needs Two Parents not one!"

"The elders are going to kill me for what i'm about to do but I don't care what if Itachi comes back to the village and he tells me why he killed the Uchiha clan"

"You would do that Naruto just so I won't leave"

"Yes I would"

"What if the elders kick you off as Hokage"

"They don't have that kind of power I do they just tell me what to do and that I have to do it Tsunade thought me everything about being Hokage."

"Thank you so much Naruto" I said hugging Naruto.

"No problem Sakura but does Itachi know that your pregnant?"

"No I'll tell him today"

"Ah you sneaky Sakura sneaking him in the village" Naruto said laughing while I left his office.

* * *

Itachi P.O.V.

Two meetings in one day what can Pein want know? I thought in my head.I took my seat.

"I finally decided what i'm going to do where not going after the Kyubi anymore its a waste of time so the Akatsuki is no longer a group if you want to join Konan in I and go to the Snow Village you are more than welcomed to come"

"I'll go with you guys" Hidan,Kakuzu,Sasori,Deidara, Karin,Suigetsu,Jugo,Zetsu,Kisame said in unison.

"Okay what about you Itachi and Sasuke where would you go?"

"I don't know about Sasuke but i'm going back to the Leaf Village."I said.

"I was also planning on going to the Leaf" Sasuke said.

"Then its settled everyone pack your bags we leave tomorrow"Pein said.

I went to my room to pack my stuff and when I finished I thought I would go visit Sakura to tell her the good news that i'm going back to the village. I left and went to Sakura's house I took 3 hours but she's worth it. It looked like Sakura was in deep thought because she didn't even notice me and walked past me and layed down on her bed.I walked over to her bed and layed down next to her.

"Hey beautiful" I told her obviously startling her.

"I have something I have to tell you" We said in unison.

"You go first Sakura"

"No I always talk Itachi you go"

"No Sakura ladies first'

"Alright how can I tell you... oh yeah I'm pregnant" I was speechless I stayed still.I noticed that she started what a good person I am making the women I love cry.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

"Alright how can I tell you... oh yeah I'm pregnant"

He stayed still oh god I knew it was a bad thing to say look his not even moving i'm surprised hes breathing oh my I broke if he doesn't want the baby what will I do about it I can't be a single parent!I started to ran over to me and hugged me.

"Sakura why are you crying?" Itachi asked.

"You don't want the baby huh Itachi"

"No I do want it,its just a surprise now I have a reason to come back to the Leaf Village."

"Your coming to the Leaf Village?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I was going to tell you that Pein is not going after your friend anymore he stopped that and so Akatsuki is no more."

"That's wonderful news so when are you coming back to the Leaf"

"Tomorrow and so is Sasuke"

"Yay were going to be a family you,me and our baby" I said putting a hand on my stomach while he also put hes hand on my stomach and we kissed.

Next day!

I told Naruto that Itachi and Sasuke were coming back and why and Naruto was were waiting for them in front of the Konoha gate with the rest of Rookie 9 also known as Konoha and Sasuke entered Konoha everyone cheered for them. Itachi later told Naruto why he killed the Uchiha clan and Naruto just nodded his told Sasuke why he never came back after he killed Orochimaru while Sasuke stayed quiet it seems like Sasuke wasn't after Sakura anymore and congratulated Sakura and Itachi for there child and wished them the best.

A couple of days later All of Konoha and the Akatsuki memebers got an invitation to a wedding.

* * *

**Authors Note:uploaded finally you think that everything is going nice wait and find out on the chapter. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of Sakura's and Itachi's wedding! Sakura was excited her hair was curled and and she looked absolutely stunning. Since her father died a long time ago Kakashi was going to walk her down the aisle. Her kimono is hot pink and has a black obi to add the finishing touch. Her kimono has lime green leaves. She saw herself in the mirror and smiled she could remember everything her and Itachi have been through. Her maid of honor was Hinata which was happily married to Naruto. She remembered Hinata's wedding it was so beautiful and she looked so happy. Naruto had that goofy grin of his and everyone knew he was happy. She hope nothing went wrong with her wedding she would die if something happened. She wondered how Itachi felt. Itachi was waiting for Sakura to walk down the aisle. He was wearing a black kimono with a red obi as always he had his hair in a pony-tail. His best man was Sasuke who was happy to be his best man. Once the music started playing he knew Sakura was about to come out. Sakura saw Kakashi waiting for her and she linked arms with him and she was walking down the aisle she smiled when she saw Itachi smiling. The whole audience stood up. Naruto was crying saying that his Sakura was all grown up. The whole Akatsuki was there too. They called it truce on everyone and Hidan was not cussing because I told him not to. Everyone stood up to see Sakura and they had there mouths opened. When the priest was to the I do's everyone was even quiter to hear.

"Sakura Haruno do you take Itachi Uchiha to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Itachi Uchiha do you take Sakura Haruno as your wife"

"I do"

"Does anyone not think that they should be together speak now or forever hold your peace"

"If no one didn't want them together we wouldn't be here would we" Hidan said and everyone started laughing.

"You may now kiss the bride" Itachi happily obliged and kissed Sakura. They looked so happy. During the party Sakura threw her bouquet of flowers and Ino was walking by while they landed in her hands she blushed. Sakura congratulated Ino while Ino gave her the look. It was time for the garter toss. Itachi took the garter off with his teeth and he threw it to the men while Kiba was talking to Naruto it landed on his head. Kiba just stared up and saw what landed on his head. Ino and Kiba walked to the dance floor and he put the garter on Ino's leg. Everyone was laughing that Ino was quiet for once. When the party was over Itachi and Sakura went over to the suite of a hotel he rented for the whole week. It was a beautiful room he said that the Uchiha Clan owned it and that this would be there honeymoon room. They stayed there a whole week since everything in Konoha was peaceful now.

_Time Skip _

I am now 8 months pregnant and having a boy. Itachi and I decided to name him Ichiro meaning first son. I'm scheduled to have him in October 8. I need 1 more month to go. I visit the hospital and do errands but not a lot because the baby would slow me down. Itachi would scold at me because I would want to work and he kept telling me that I needed rest not running some errands. We live in the Uchiha Compound since its all fixed now and so does Sasuke but he lives on the other side of where we live.

_Time Skip_

It was October 7 and my water just broke. When that happened I yelled for Itachi saying my water broke and we flashed to the hospital where I was attended. I was in labor for 14 hours and that was not a comfortable my back hurt like a bitch. Before I knew it the doctor was yelling at me to push that took awhile and Ichiro was born. Itachi was holding my hand and he hold his son."Sakura he has your eyes" Itachi told me. "He has your hair Itachi" they both smiled at each other. Sakura felt another pain in her stomach and asked what was wrong with her.

"Sakura it seems that you were pregnant with twins" the doctor said.

"That's impossible I was only having one."

"Sakura push or the baby will die" with that said I pushed again and that was it and the baby came out.

"Its a girl"

"Itachi you name her"

"What if we name her Emi for a beautiful blessing"

"Yes that's what will name her Emi and Ichiro"

"Look Sakura Emi has your eyes too"

"She also has your hair Itachi"

After 2 days she went home and feel asleep with her babies and her husband. Surprisingly they didn't cry.

_9 Year Time Skip _

"Mom Ichiro is messing with me again make him stop"

"Ichiro how many times have I told you to stop teasing her"

"I don't tease her I just mess with her" he said messing up Emi's hair.

"Now Ichiro stop messing with her" Itachi said coming into the living room.

"Fine hey dad I want to show you something Emi and I learned a new jutsu"

"Really why don't we go outside and demonstrate it for your mother and I"

"Okay" they both said in unison and ran outside.

"Come on Sakura lets see what they have to show us" Itachi said following the kids that ran outside. The kids were at the training area and did hands signs and both yelled Ash Product Burning and ash came out with flames.

"I'm proud of you guys looks like you've been working hard" Itachi and Sakura said.

"Yeah this took us a while to perfect" Emi said.

"Come on you guys lets go inside its time to eat dinner"

After dinner we all went to our rooms and got ready for bed. Itachi kissed me goodnight and fell asleep. Looks I do have a happily ever after.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm done with the story hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review. **


End file.
